talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidiir
The hidiir are a Merrovian semi-nomadic ethnic group, descended from nomads who historically inhabited the Guardian Mountains. While the majority of hidiir live in the desert, some have chosen to live in or near Merrovian cities, and serve as traders and liaisons with the desert nomads. Language The hidiir are a human subgroup who speak their own language, also called hidiir. This language bears no similarity with the other human tongue, Common, and linguists have struggled to explain the source of the hidiir language. It is described as lyrical and flowing, with rounded vowels and smooth consonants, and follows an unusual "context-based" morphology (i.e. method of constructing words from a root). Written hidiir is rare - it is typically transliterated into the Common alphabet, although a hidiir alphabet does exist. Society The hidiir take their name from a word in their language that means, variously, "people", "family", or "human". Hidiir society is extremely family-focused, with a knowledge of one's genealogy being crucial to one's self-identity. Hidiir social constructs are based around the concept of each individual family forming only a part of the larger, interconnected hidiir family. A common hidiir phrase could be translated as "my cousin's cousin is my brother" - meaning that no matter how far apart the connection, all hidiir are of one family. One of the consequences of this is the presence of exile as a terrible punishment in hidiir culture. Exile is not merely a matter of being cast out of the tribe - an exiled hidiir is considered to no longer be related to his family or the greater hidiir family. Traditions Livestocking and herding, principally of camels and goats, forms the traditional livelihood of the hidiir. These animals provide transport, meat, milk and wool and form the basis of the hidiir economy. Oral poetry and singing are the most common form of hidiir culture, although some practice a form of sand-sculpting using skill and magic called "shinshin". History Pre-Harrowing Like most human cultures, there is no record of the hidiir prior to the Dawn War. At the conclusion of the War an elven historian noted the existence of humans, dividing them into two groups - the trading city-builders of the plains and the nomad warriors of the mountains. Records that survive the Harrowing suggest that the hidiir were a principally mountain-dwelling group, inhabiting the western Guardian Mountains and are probably to be identified as the builders of the now-ruined Stone Castles near what is now Adele. Some records suggest that the hidiir built what is either a sacred site or a capital city in the grassy plains that covered what is now the desert. Post-Harrowing Almost nothing is recorded of the hidiir in the period immediately following the Harrowing, although it is likely they were driven out into the desert quickly by the surge in monsters filling the mountains in the years afterwards. The first record dates to 2251, when Imperial scouts deployed as part of Verterous the First's road-building program. Several small scout groups were destroyed by the hidiir before the Empire mobilised substantial forces to protect the growing road network. In 2315, Emperor Verterous II was killed in battle against hidiir tribesmen who were launching repeated attacks against Imperial staging posts along the roads. The death of Verterous II led to a punitive campaign against the hidiir, driving them back to their ancestral strongholds. They remained relatively quiescent until 2465, when, united under a new leader, the hidiir launched a series of guerrilla raids across the Empire. Fearful of their co-ordination, the Empire chose Tullius as their Emperor, and he planned and lead a series of campaigns which culminated in the death of the hidiir leader Bowren D'doren and the destruction of the hidiir as a military force. Tribes and populations Category:Races